Into the Night
by adriadewinter
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Dark!Mulan, Mulan delivers the compass in exchange and kills Hook under Cora's command so she accepts to take them [Aurora and Mulan] to Storybrooke. Aurora is unaware, of course.


**AN: This was an anon prompt from tumblr. I was so sad while writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

Emma fidgeted uncomfortably as Snow slept under the poppy's influence. It had only been a few minutes since she went under, but still the blonde worried for her. She heard a crack and snapped her head to the side expecting an intruder, but instead just saw a log right before it crashed into her face. The next thing she knew, she and Snow were trussed up in the branches of a tree. They couldn't have been there long, because Snow was still sleeping. Seeing Mulan walking below them, Emma called out for help, but the warrior just broke out into a run in the direction of the safe haven. _Well hell, did she take the compass?_ Emma checked her pockets, and yes, the warrior had.

Mulan ran furiously towards the camp as the sun began to set. She knew she had to get there quickly in order to save Aurora, so she pushed herself as fast as she could. When she arrived at the camp, she was greeted by Hook, who had been sitting in the guard tower waiting for the others to return. Mulan ignored him and instead ran through the camp shouting. "Aurora! Cora? I brought the compass! Show yourself!"

Cora stepped out of the shadows of the prison hut where she had been watching and waiting. "As I knew you would dear. Although I have to say, I expected Snow to be here with you. Now, hand it over, and I will release your friend."

Mulan brought her hand to her sword before responding. She knew that Snow and Emma would never forgive her for giving up their chance to return home, so she had decided to make a request from Cora. "If I give you the compass, I want to travel with you to Storybrook. Both Aurora and I. Otherwise I will return it to Snow."

Cora looked at her and before responding grinned and muttered something that sounded like "plucky." Then she looked around and shouted out, "Hook!" The man himself appeared around one of the other huts and he approached then both cautiously. "Well, well my dears, we seem to have a predicament. I _hate_ travelling alone, but four is rather a crowd, don't you think? So I'll give you both an opportunity to prove how much you want to leave. Whichever one of you that kills the other gets to come." She sat down on the steps waiting. Neither of them made a move and she prompted them further, "Or I could kill you both now…"

Hook drew his sword and charged at Mulan. Caught off guard, she was only able to draw her sword and step to the side before he reached her. Pressing his advantage, Hook attacked her with furious speed, keeping her off balance. Barely able to do more than parry, Mulan found herself being forced backwards until she tripped on a protruding beam left from the haven's destruction. Her sword was knocked out of her hand and Hook stood there smiling above her. He lifted his sword for the kill, and Mulan's thoughts drifted to Aurora, trapped here and likely to die. She could _not_ allow that, and mustering all her strength, she rolled out of the way of his blow and, grabbing her sword on her way, stabbed him through the heart. As his lifeless body slid off her sword, she heard Cora clapping.

"Good girl. Now bring me the compass and I will open the portal while you get your princess."

"How do I know you will not leave without us?"

Cora shrugged. "Fair enough. She is below, lying unconscious in the pit. Bring her up and we will go."

Mulan ran up to the prison and dashed down the stairs. Aurora truly was still unconscious, and not wanting to wake her yet, the warrior carried her in her arms up the stairs to where Cora was waiting. After handing over the compass, Mulan stood back, shielding Aurora while Cora cast the spell. Once the portal was opened, both women walked through into the new world.

Cora laughed gleefully upon her arrival. "Now it's time to find Regina and my grandson." She motioned for Mulan to stay there, and the older woman strode away towards the town. Mulan sat down against a tree and was surprised to feel movement as Aurora struggled in her grasp.

The princess got to her feet and looked around surprised. "Mulan what is going on? Where are Emma and Snow, and how did you rescue me?" Mulan did not answer and the princess' face fell as she realized what had happened. "That was Cora wasn't it? You made a deal with _her_?" She started backing away as tears began to fall from her eyes. Mulan tried to follow, but Aurora only stepped further away. "You betrayed our friends just to get here yourself? You are no better than a traitor! No, leave me alone!" She shook Mulan's hand off and ran away from the warrior.

Mulan was still sitting there distraught when Cora returned. "She left, didn't she? Plucky girl. You know there are always way to bring her beck. I could show them to you if you care to learn." Mulan looked up at the older woman and nodded her head. She didn't even care anymore. Anything she had to do to get the princess back would be worth it.


End file.
